City Ninja Service
The City Ninja Service are enemies in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The City Ninja Service. Asian experts of stealth and martial arts. Led by Tuong Lu Kim. Role The City Ninja Service is hired by Mitch Conner in order to kill The New Kid and their allies for getting between him and his plans. In order to lure the New Kid into his trap, he tells them to meet him in the ruins of Steed in SoDoSoPa. When the New Kid arrives at Steed, Mitch Conner is nowhere to be found, but it's just one of his aides, who calls upon The City Ninja Service in order to kill The New Kid, but before doing it, Mr. Kim will ask for $5000 and he and his ninjas will leave them alone. If the New Kid pays him, he and his ninjas will leave them alone, but will continue to chase them trough all of South Park. Some time later, the City Ninja Service joins forces with The Sixth Graders, Raisins Girls, Crab People and Rednecks in an attempt to destroy the New Kid, which doesn't work. The New Kid can go to City Wok anytime and find their leader Tuong Lu Kim, and altough he wants to kill them, he will still let them shop at his restaurant. Also, he will give the New Kid an option to pay him $5000 for a contract, which after being bought will stop all the ninjas to stop appearing on South Park and Mr. Kim will also take a selfie with the New Kid. Prominence The Invitation They are hired by one of Mitch Conner's aides in order to kill the New Kid and their allies. After failing they will begin to pursuit them trough all of South Park. To Catch a Coon Tuong Lu Kim along with the Sixth Grader, Mercedes, Eddie the Redneck and a Crab Person ambushes the New Kid outside of Tweek Bros. Coffee, forming "The Unified Huntdown League". During the battle that follows, Mr. Kim teams up with the rest of the New Kids's enemies in the town (Except the Chaos Kids). After the battle, they can be fought in the Main Street (with the Raisins Girls) outside Kevin Stoley's house (With the Crab People) and outside Craig's House (WIth the Sixth Graders) Danger Deck Holographic versions of The City Ninjas are prominent during some of the Danger Challenges, teaming up with other enemies. They appear in the following challenges: "Scorched Earth", "Boneyard Bullies" and "Shadow Swarm". Battle Assassin (Grey clothes ninja) Assassins have 3 movements, with a ranged ability and a close ability. Needler (Red clothes ninja) Needlers have 1 movement, and they only have a ranged ability. Summoner (White clothes ninja) Summoners have 1 movement, similar to the Needlers, however, they also have an ability to summon a Needler to the battle. Appearance Apart from Mr Kim who has completely squinted eyes, Ninjas have eyes that can display a little part of their pupils, they are also wearing three different variants of colors. Original Soundtrack Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Battle_Fight_Music_Theme_15_(City_Ninjas)|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia * All of the Ninjas that Mr. Kim hired are speaking Korean. However, sometimes they talk in English (the subtitles still displayed Korean, never change). * The phone number in the flyers during the intro was later used at the end of "Basic Cable" as a phone number to call Trey Parker for the streaming rights to The Scott Malkinson Show. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Main Quest characters